1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for visually signaling that a fish has taken the bait on a fishing line because of an increase in tension on the fishline.
2. Discussion of Background
Various devices have been developed for alerting fisherman when a fish has struck a fishline and has been hooked. A well-known device consists of a float attached to the fishing line just above the hook. When a fish attacks the hook, the float bobs in the water, notifying the fisherman that a fish has been hooked.
Obviously, the magnitude of the float's bob in the water indicates to the fisherman the type of strike by the fish, allowing the fisherman to act accordingly. That is, when a fish is simply nibbling, the float reacts with minor movements. For more aggressive attacks on the baited hook, the float might actually disappear briefly.
However, floats of this kind are often difficult to see when fishing at night. Also, the floats do not work well when the water surface is disturbed by wind, for example. Therefore, other signaling devices, both visual and audible, have been developed and disclosed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,688, issued to Hiles, discloses a strike indicating device that mounts directly on the fishing rod. The device has a motion-responsive electrical switch, such as a mercury level switch, fixed at an angle so that the fishing rod can be used in a holder having a 45.degree. angle. Motion caused by a fish striking the line activates the switch, which operates a buzzer and/or a lamp to alert the fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,709, issued to Melcher, discloses a fishing rod holder with a bite signaling means. The holder is configured so that the fishing rod mounts in a yoke that is flexibly positioned just above a button for activating an electrical warning circuit. When a fish strikes the line, pressure on the line pulls the fishing rod and yoke down onto the activating button.
Several other signaling devices have been disclosed that use a change in the fishing line to alert the fisherman of a strike on the line. For example, Blakely, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,187, and Yarczower, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,349, use signaling devices activated by levers connected to the fishing line. Blakely's device mounts near the fishing pole so that the fishing line is fed through a U-shaped bail and wrapped around a triggering lever. Yarczower's device is configured similarly but it mounts directly onto the fishing pole near the end. In both devices, movement of the fishing line caused by the strike of a fish pulls the lever, thus activating a visual or audible signal to alert to the fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,425, issued to Lemons, Sr., discloses a device mounted directly onto the fishing rod, just past the reel, that provides both a visual and audible signal when a fish strikes the line. The device has a member that frictionally grips the line and moves to press an activating button when the line is pulled taut, for example, by the strike of a fish.
Both Kao et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,217) and Ou (U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,437) disclose signaling devices using movement of the fishing line to close a pair of electrical contacts to activate a signaling circuit. Both devices mount directly onto the fishing rod and move a slidable contact into a stationary contact to activate the alerting signal, which is a lamp and/or buzzer.
Heiskell, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,554, discloses a device that also mounts onto a fishing pole and illuminates a battery-operated, double-faced head lamp when a portion of the fishing line, which is received between a pair of normally-closed contact arms, is dislodged from between the pair of contact arms. The device features a large spool for directing the fishing line through the pair of electrical contacts.
As is apparent from the foregoing, many signaling devices for detecting fish strikes are known in the prior art. However, as a practical matter, most signaling devices do not work effectively for one reason or another. Many of the known devices are bulky or complex, or require many moving parts to be effective. Moreover, it is believed that none of the signaling devices can be adjusted easily for use with different kinds of fish or for use in different fishing conditions.
There is a need for a simple, compact, and rugged signaling device that effectively alerts the fisherman of a fish strike.